


Terrible Story #6

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Terrible Story #6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Terrible Story #6

  
  


**Terrible Story #6**

The Immortal Kamir was alarmed. His precious Thuggees-the followers of Kali- were dying out. Only a dwindling handful remained. Kamir assigned these remaining followers the task of recruiting more worshippers for the bloodthirsty goddess. 

One of the old ones, a frail, bent, shell of a man, emerged from a devout trance with an idea. He commissioned the fashioning of a humongous statue of Kali, twenty feet tall, the largest any villager had ever seen. It took over a year to complete; every one of Kamir's followers worked on it, overlaying it carefully with gold leaf until the entire body gleamed in the sun and flashed in the evening's firelight. 

When it was finally done, the local villagers were invited to her First Festival of the Moon. They stood awestruck as the feeble old priest described to them the contents of each of Kali's four outstretched hands. One held the severed head of her victim, one held a protective shield, one held the sword of conquest, one the noose of strangulation. 

Now, they were invited to present to Kali that which she treasured above all else-the gift of human blood! One of their own must be sacrificed! 

The villagers were speechless. Afraid for their lives, they huddled in fear. What could they say? Who of them would dare to bring the wrath of the goddess Kali down on their heads? 

Finally one brave soul stood apart and loudly proclaimed the words all were waiting to hear-words that would express their common revulsion. 

He said... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Then they all joined in.... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Say it with him real fast... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

The Super-Kali's-fragile-mystic's-festival's-atrocious! 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Previous ~ Terrible Story #7   
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
